Be My Butler, Please ?
by Shonee27
Summary: Di dunia ini yang gak mungkin bakal jadi mungkin. Statusmu yang tadinya anak seorang pengantar barang keliling menjadi Cucu pemilik Sekolah elite ternama di Jepang dan di suruh memilih salah satu diantara tujuh butler yang akan menjadi Masa depanmu. [ Review please? ] [Butler! GoM Kagami x Harem! OC/Reader] [CHAPTER 2 UP !]
1. Chapter 1

**Be My Butler, Please** **?**

 **The Basketball Wich Kuroko Plays |  
** Belongs To **Tadatoshi Fujimaki |** Story and Plot by **Kayuyu |**

Genre : Humor, Romance.  
Rate : T+  
Pairing : [ Butler! Kagami,GoM x OC/Reader ]  
Warning! : Out Of Character,Harem Reader,Typo,etc.

 **Note** : Di Fanfic ini Kagami + Kisedai umur 18 tahun Dan Reader umurnya baru 16 tahun kelas 1 SMA. Cerita prolognya terinspirasi dari cerita **Mei-chan No Shitsuji** , selebihnya Author sendiri yang ngarang . LOL :v

* * *

[ Chapter 1 : Semua Terjadi begitu cepat. ]

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Aku masih duduk termenung sesekali mengusap air mata yang jatuh ke pipi. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering banget nangis,itu karena Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu dalam kecelakaan. Hanya aku yang selamat dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Well, aku gak tau harus merasa bersalah dan terus-terusan terpuruk atau apa.  
Mereka ninggalin aku bersama uang tabungan hasil kerja Ayah selama ini dan rumah apartemen yang hampir bobrok. Malah, demi mencukupi kehidupan ekonomi aku rela kerja part time di Cafe kecil di pinggiran kota Kyoto dan memalsukan umurku menjadi 17 agar bisa di terima kerja. Ayah bilang kita gak punya keluarga lain, jadi aku agak bingung pas tahu Ayah dan Ibu sudah meninggal.

Miris Banget ya ?

Tok.. tok... tok...  
Suara ketukan pintu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku menghampiri asal suara sambil menghapus air mata yang bikin area pipi dan mata jadi sembap. Mungkin bakal aku kompres pake es batu nanti malam.  
Aku bertanya-tanya,siapa pula yang datang malam-malam gini di depan Apartemenku ? Gak mungkin banget si Kotaro si pemilik kamar sebelah,ia lagi liburan sama keluarganya ke Okinawa 2 minggu ini.  
Aku memutar gagang pintu yang menimbulkan suara 'Cklek'. Di dapatiku seorang lelaki tinggi bersurai hijau berkacamata datang dengan memakai pakaian butler abad 16 atau berapalah itu, dan mungkin orang mana mau pake baju butler kuno itu di abad ke 21 ini. Aku hanya memandangnya takjub, Ganteng banget~.

1 menit berlalu,aku masih menatap wajahnya dengan takjub. Hingga orang itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku,mencoba untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang.

"E-eh,Gomen! Kamu siapa ?" tanyaku polos.

Orang itu membungkuk hormat, "Saya Midorima Shintarou datang untuk menjemput [fullname]."

Sopan banget ?

"T-tunggu? Menjemput dalam rangka apa nih? Aku gak ngerti loh,shin—em maksudku Midorima-san." Ujarku,beneran deh aku sama sekali gak ngerti apa tujuan dari makhluk yang sebelas duabelas sama brokoli berjalan ini. Tiba-tiba ia dateng ke rumahku terus bilang mau menjemput aku. Kemana?

Aku berasumsi pasti dia itu penculik yang suka ngebunuh anak kecil yang sendirian di rumah,terus mayatnya di bunuh di deket kandang ayam kayak yang kasus di Bali itu dan darimana dia tau kalau aku emang lagi kebetulan tinggal sendiri di rumah. Mungkin saja ia stalker, Jangan terpancing [name] ! Ayo mita main-main dulu sebentar sama penculik kelas kakap ini. Kalau dia tiba-tiba nyodorin pisau,aku juga harus nyiapin pisau biar sama sama mati. Eh,tapi aku gamau mati lha. Masih pengen hidup.

" Tidak sopan kalau harus menerima tamu di depan pintu Ojou-sama, Bu-bukannya aku mau masuk Nanodayo ta-tapi diluar dingin nodayo!" Ujarnya Kalem. Oh,bener juga kata si penculik kelas kakap ini. Dari tadi kami ada di depan pintu. Baiklah..

"Ehe,gomen. Ayo masuk,rumahku agak berantakan tapi masih waras kok~!" Aku menarik tangannya. Kulihat orang itu nge-blush parah. Apa maksudnya ?

Setelah itu aku menyiapkan segelas teh hijau hangat sama kue coklat sisa yang aku dapet dari tempat kerja part timeku. Udah 5 hari sih gak aku makan dan kutaruh di kulkas,semoga aja gak basi. Tapi kalo basi juga bagus,nanti kalau dia pingsan dengan mulut keracunan kan' aku bisa langsung telpon polisi.

"Jadi... ?" tanyaku penasaran. Pisau sudah kusimpan di balk badanku. Jaga-jaga..

"Ojou-sama,jangan mainan pisau nanodayo!" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk tangan kananku yang ku sembunyikan bersama pisau di balik badan.

Eh,darimana dia tahu kalau aku nyimpen pisau di balik badan? "Hee~ Omedeto Midorima-san!" Aku bertepuk tangan,lalu menaruh pisau di meja. Tetaplah waspada [name]! Dia punya indra ke enam ternyata.

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang,lelah.

"Jadi, Saya mau-" Ucapannya terpotong oleh ucapanku.

"Gak usah pake bahasa formal, udah panggil aku [name] saja." Protesku.

Ia mengangguk, "Uhm,baik,"

"Jadi Aku mau menjemput anda untuk tinggal di asrama dan menuntut ilmu di SMA Sakura Gakuen atas perintah Yayasan." Jelasnya.

SMA Sakura Gakuen? Kayaknya pernah dengar. Oh,iya! Itu SMA Elit di Kota Tokyo kan'? Yang di isi sama anak-anak konglomerat super kaya dan anak yang Jenius ngelebihin Albert Einstein. Sugee~ Eh,demo. Aku gak pernah ngirim formulir dan biaya masuknya aja Sepuluh juta yen. Darimana dapet uang banyak begitu? Mana mungkin aku yang notabene purti tunggal dari seorang tukang antar barang keliling bisa dapat kesempatan sekolah disini. Pasti aku mimpi? Iya,pasti.

Aku menyuruh Midorima-san untuk mencubit pipiku. Katanya kalau orang lagi bermimpi di cubitpun pasti gak bakalan kerasa sakit

Eh,ternyata beneran sakit ! Jadi bukan mimpi.

"Aku masih gak percaya Shin—em Miidorima-san,mana surat dari yayasannya? Tanyaku menagih surat perintah dari yayasan sekolahnya.

Kebiasaan buruk ku itu adalah; Gampang gak percayaan sama orang dan juga sering keceplosan manggil nama orang pake nama kecilnya,jadi suka di anggap gak sopan sama orang. Tapi aku stay cool ajalah.

Midorima ngeluarin amplop warna putih gading dengan perekat amplop warna merah marun dan emas. Aku membukanya,lalu membaca kata demi kata yang tertera di surat itu dengan Khidmat. Disini tertulis namaku. Well,setidaknya ada tanda tangan dan juga stempel sekolah dengan nama Araki Masako-san di bawah sini. Jadi aku mulai percaya, kan gak mungkin penculik ngasih surat dulu ke korbannya sebelum dibunuh.

"Hufft,percaya deh. Baiklah,aku siap-siap dulu. Tunggu ya?"

Setelah itu aku langsung melesat ke kamar dan memasukkan barang-barang ke tas ransel punggung. Baju,ponsel beserta aksesorisnya,buku diari,alat tulis,komik,light novel. Udah deh,itu aja kayaknya.  
Lalu langsung mengekori Midorima sampai di depan Apartemen bobrok ku ini. Terus,mengunci semua pintu 3 kali,aku gak tau sampai kapan akan tinggal di sana,sebagai antisipasi aku menguncinya rapat-rapat. Kan gak lucu kalau aku pulang ke rumah tiba-tiba rumahku hangus atau barang-barangku semuanya hilang di bobol Maling. Aku ngeliat ada mobil limousine mewah warna hitam terparkir rapi di jalan depan apartemenku.

"Shin—Eh Midorima-kun. Ini beneran naik ini?" Iris coklatku berkaca-kaca. Lelaki itu mengangguk lalu membuka pintu belakang dengan cara di geser.

Lalu menyuruhku masuk duluan. Setelah aku masuk mobil ini,ternyata luas banget kayak bis. Ada satu tempat duduk panjang menghadap jendela kayak di angkot-angkot gitu (ngerti kan maksud author ?) , layar LCD buat Karaoke (terbukti ada 2 mic yang disambung Ke DVD Player) dan meja kecil yang diatasnya ada beberapa kue mahal. Hahaha,berasa kayak putri Inggris kalau pakai mobil ginian.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian,Midorima masuk dan mobil melesat cepat menuju Tokyo,katanya sekolahnya di Tokyo bagian selatan. Aku duduk sambil membaca Light novel bergenre Mecha. Midorima memperhatikanku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Seharusnya kau jangan baca sambil gelap-gelapan nanodayo, dan a-aku bukannya peduli padamu ya!" Ia menasehatiku sambil mengelak. Ah,dasar Tsundere !

Aku tersenyum, "Lagipula mataku bener-bener udah rusak Midorima-kun."

Ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Iya,deh."

"Hoahm~ Aduh aku ngantuk banget Midorima-kun. Boleh minjem bahunya ya?" Pintaku sambil menunjuk bahunya yang tegap.

Jam berapa sih sekarang? Udah ngantuk banget. Iya,benar ! Sudah jam setengah sepuluh dan biasanya Aku start tidur mulai jam sembilan malam,itupun kalau sama sekali gak ada perkerjaan rumah. Perjalanan dari Kyoto ke Tokyo katanya memakan waktu 2 jam. Itupun kalau naik Kereta Shinkasen. Kalau naik mobil pribadi mungkin bisa 2 sampe 3 jam-an. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja di bahu Midorima.

"Terserah kau Nanodayo." Ia menjawab ketus.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menyimpan buku Light novelku di dalam tas. Kemudian bersender di bahu milk Midorima-kun.

"Oyasumi."

Dan menuju alam bawah sadar.

 **-Midorima POV-**

[Name] tertidur di bahuku dengan tenang. Wajahnya sungguh Cantik kalau sedang tertidur seperti ini. Eh? Tunggu, aku bilang [name] cantik? Pasti Otak ku sedang konslet karena kurang tidur.  
Tanpa sadar aku menyingkap helaian poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah milik gadis yang akan menjadi Majikanku,lalu melepas kacamata berbingkai tipis yang bertengger di kedua iris coklatnya. Menyimpan kacamata itu di meja agar tidak patah. Aku tahu karena kalau benda ini rusak ia tak bisa lagi melihat dengan jelas.

Aku tersenyum sambil mengucapkan,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oyasumi nanodayo."

 **-Midorima POV end-**

Pagi mulai datang,ketika aku membuka kedua iris mataku perlahan. Sinar menatari datang melalui celah-celah jendela yang tertutupi oleh kain gorden tipis di pojok ruangan. Sial, kenapa pagi-pagi begini di buka sih Gordennya ? Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, lalu melihat seonggok manusia berjejer rapi dengan kepala berwarna-warni.

"Selamat pagi Ojou-sama!" Teriak ketujuh butler berbeda warna dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku…. Gak gila kan ?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _Bersambung…._

* * *

 **A/n :  
**

Hey-hey-hey! *tebar bunga* xD Fanfik ku yang ke 3 di fandom Kurobasu. Ngeliat Anime harem jadi pengen nge-harem juga. Hahahaha~ Udah gitu aja. Maaf nih,belum sempet updet fanfic yang lain. Tapi tenang aja kok,ntar bakal Author tulis kalo sempet. Hahaahah~

Sayounaraaa!

Berniat Review atau Follow/fav juga boleh xD

Regards,

Kayuyu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be My Butler, Please** **?**

 **The Basketball Wich Kuroko Plays |  
** Belongs To **Tadatoshi Fujimaki © |** Story and Plot by **Kayuyu © |**

Genre : Humor, Romance.  
Rate : T+  
Pairing : [ Butler! Kagami,GoM x OC/Reader ]  
Warning! : Out Of Character,Harem Reader,Typo,etc.

 **Note** : Di Fanfic ini Kagami + Kisedai umur 18 tahun Dan Reader umurnya baru 16 tahun kelas 1 SMA. Cerita prolognya terinspirasi dari cerita **Mei-chan No Shitsuji** , selebihnya Author sendiri yang ngarang . LOL :v

* * *

" _I hope I can be the_ _ **First**_ _and the_ _ **Last**_ _in your Heart" – Kise Ryouta._

* * *

 **[ Chapter 2 : Butler Cerewet ! ]**

Jadi,setelah aku bangun dari tidurku dengan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Ke tujuh butler itu mengantarku ke sebuah ruang kamar, di dalamnya ada seorang pria tua yang teronggok lemas di ranjang, Kata Akashi, dia adalah Kakek kandungku. Aku sih masih gak terlalu ngerti,tapi setahuku Ayah gak pernah cerita kalau aku masih punya Kakek.

Singkat cerita, Dulu Ayah adalah pewaris keluarga karena dia adalah anak tertua sekaligus anak semata wayang. Saat kuliah manajemen bisnis di Kampusnya ia bertemu Ibu yang berasal dari keluarga petani miskin itupun Ibu kuliah karena mendapat nilai Ujian masuk Universitas tertinggi satu Universitas, Ibu ingin membangun sebuah bisnis toko kue selepas ia selesai menamatkan kuliahnya. Mereka menikah tanpa seizin dari Kakek dan berusaha menutupi segala informasi kalau Ayah menikahi Ibu yang miskin. Jadi,mereka hidup bahagia hingga aku lahir setahun setelah mereka menikah. Lalu, Kakek merasa bersalah pada Ayah karena ia sudah berlaku kurang adil pada anak semata wayangnya itu. Setelah ia tahu kalau aku masih hidup saat kecelakaan yang menimpa keluargaku, ia langsung memasukkanku ke sekolah ini. Jadilah, aku berdiri di sebuah pintu kamar asrama dengan debu dan kotoran dimana-mana. Setelah di bersihkan oleh Kise Ryouta, kenapa aku bisa sama dia ?Singkat cerita, dia adalah butler yang akan melayaniku selama waktu yang di tentukkan habis. Ia tersenyum sambil menyuruhku duduk di kursi dengan meja kayu kecil. Lalu dengan cepat menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan.

"Nih [name]cchi ! Silahkan di makan ya, nanti kita berangkat sekolah jam 8 ssu." Ujar Kise. Ia duduk tak jauh dari tempatku sarapan. Aku mulai mengangguk lalu mulai mengambil piring.

Oh, tunggu? Ini makananku?  
Aku menatap makanan itu lama,lalu berpindah menatap Kise dengan ekor mataku yang sedang nyengir dan seperti mengatakan 'Silahkan-dimakan-ssu.' Lalu berpindah menatap makanan mewah itu lagi.

"Kise-kun..." aku bergumam.

"Ya ada apa ssu? " tanyanya.

"Ini mewah banget makanannya." Ujarku sambil mengambil spaghetti yang di taburi saus daging dan keju mozzarela khas prancis. Lalu melahapnya dengan pelan.

Lelaki kuning itu mengernyitkan alis lalu bertanya padaku yang membuatku agak jengkel dibuatnya,

"Memangnya kau gak pernah makan makanan seperti ini ssu? "

Aku menggeleng sambil meminum teh earl grey di cangkir warna putih dengan corak bunga mawar lalu melahap saus daging dengan khidmat.

"Memangnya [name] cchi makan apa? " tanyanya lagi. Ya ampun butler satu ini kok kepo banget sih.

"Mi instan."

Kise mencoba menahan tawanya,

"Pfttt~ K-kalau makan malamnya? "

"Mi Instan" – Aku.

Ia kemudian tertawa kencang yang membuatku tersedak teh sendiri,lalu aku mengelap mulutku yang terkena percikkan teh dengan sapu tangan warna putih. Menatapnya tajam tapi sialnya dia malah memasang wajah nge-troll. Hei, memang apa salahnya kalau aku makan mi instan ? Yang penting aku makan dan gak kelaparan kan ?

"Yokatta ,Sawamura-sama memasukkanmu ke sekolah ini. Kalau tidak, kau bisa mati kekurangan gizi gara-gara makan mi instan terus ssu. Apakah [name]cchi semiskin itu sampai-sampai beli bahan makanan aja gak bisa ssu, ckckck." Ia bersyukur. Bersidekap sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Aku yang mendengarnya merasa tersinggung. Plis lah, jangan bawa-bawa kata 'miskin' aku kan sebenarnya gak semiskin itu. Tapi yaaaah, standar 'miskin'nya orang kaya itu beda sama orang yang biasa-biasa saja.

Setelah sarapan,aku langsung ke toilet atau kamar mandi ya ? Soalnya kamar mandi ini besar banget,ada shower dan bath tub [ iya sih,di rumahku juga ada ginian]. Memakai seragam sekolah yang sudah di setrika rapi dan wangi bunga mawar.

Seragamnya mewah banget ! Kira-kira begini gambarannya; Kemeja warna putih dengan dasi warna merah marun,jas sekolah warna hitam dengan emblem atau logo Asrama dan sekolah,rok kotak-kotak warna merah khas motif Skotlandia. Aku mematut diri berkali-kali di cermin. Lalu keluar sambil menggunakan sepatu pantofel coklat ber hak 2 cm dari kulit sapi asli dan kaus kaki panjang warna hitam hingga mencapai lutut. Di sekolahku dulu,aku hanya menggunakan kemeja warna putih,dasi warna hitam,rok warna hitam dengan sepatu converse bertali warna hitam pula. Aku dulu bersekolah di SMP Negeri dengan gedung sekolah yang sudah tua kerena kurang perawatan oleh pemerintah setempat. Jadi begitulah ! Hehehe~

Kise menatapku dari kebawah,lalu dengan lihai menyimpulkan dasiku yang berantakan dengan tangan besarnya.

"Kau gak pernah pakai seragam ya ssu " tanya Kise. Aku hanya bisa cemberut. Tuhkan pasti dia mau mengolok-olokku lagi. Awas saja Ryouta !

Lalu aku segera duduk di meja rias sambil memakai kacamata yang biasa ku pakai. Kise mulai menyisirku dengan telaten,hingga suatu ke janggalan datang tiba-tiba.

Sreg... sreg...

Loh kok?

" [Name]cchi gak pernah di sisir ya rambutnya ?" tanya Kise. Ia masih berusaha menyisir rambutku yang kusut di tengah-tengah.

Memang benar sih,selama ini aku hanya menyisir sekali-sekali, bukan berarti aku gak punya sisir di rumah ya ? Hanya saja menurutku menyisir dan berdandan itu merepotkan bagiku yang tinggal di pinggiran kota Kyoto. Biasanya aku hanya menyisir menggunakan jari lalu mengikatnya ponytail.

"Ehehehe~" aku nyengir.

Kise langsung menarikku ke toilet. Lantas mulai menyabunkan rambutku yang kusut seperti sapu ijuk. Malah,sepertinya sapu ijuk lebih rapi di banding rambutku. Setelah di beri sahmpoo,conditioner dan hal lainnya. Voila! Rambutku mulai jinak kembali.

Bagai putri dari negeri dongeng, Kise benar-benar merubahku seratus delapan puluh darajat. Ia sengaja merubah gaya rambutku menjadi lebih anggun dari yang dulu.

Ia melepas kacamata ku, "Ini mengganggu saja ssu."

"Tapi!"

Seakan mengerti perasaanku. Kise memberikan lensa kontak berwarna senada dengan iris mataku. Eh, tapi aku kan gak bisa ngeliat tanpa kacamata ?

"Ini sudah sesuai dengan minus [name] cchi kok. Jadi kau tidak perlu pakai kacamata lagi kalau kemana-mana ssu."

Keributan di pagi hari membuatku semakin pusing. Tak terasa jam pun mulai menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang 5 menit. Aku segera memakai sepatu ,menyambar tas ransel kulit dan menghabiskan susu putih yang tinggal setengahnya. Menuju ambang pintu dan kulihat Kise masih diam santai. Aku akui dia itu butler level S yang terkenal seantero akademi ini,tapi sifatnya yang terlampau santai oke ! [pake banget] membuatku jengkel karena sifatnya.

1 menit

2 menit..

Sial! Dia tetep diem sambil minum susu bagiannya.

Aku mulai menyambarnya dengan ucapan pedas, "Hoi! Ayo cepat katamu bel masuk jam 8?"

Kise senyum, lalu menatapku yang udah marah pengen ngeluarin jurus seribu tangan. Entah, akupun gak tau cara ngeluarin jurus Itu,tapi di jamin Cuma 2 kali pukulan damage-nya mencapai seribu, itu yang sering temenku bilang. Efeknya kalau gak masuk UKS ya masuk Rumah sakit.

Aku nyiapin ancang-ancang,lalu Kise berdiri.

"Iya-iya ! Gak usah khawatir ssu !"

Aku makin nyewot,makin baper, " Khawatir-khawatir ndasmu? Ini udah jam berapa Ryouta?"

"Kita Cuma nyampe 3 menit kok kalau naik heli." Kise nunjuk lapangan besar di belakang asrama Iron [katanya asrama disini punya nama]. Disana ada 2 Helikopter warna hitam,entah yang satunya punya siapa.

Untuk informasi aja sih,Siswi disini selain punya limousine juga punya helikopter yang khusus buat antar jemput dari Asrama ke Gedung utama begitupun sebaliknya. Agak Imposible kalau Jaki [jalan kaki] dari sini ke Gedung utama yang kalau di ukur-ukur bisa sepuluh kilometer lebih.

Setelah itu,kami naik Helikopter. Untung saja aku gak terlalu norak pas naik,entah itu muntah atau teriak-teriak gak jelas macam orang gak waras. Sampai di gedung utama dengan...

Terlambat.

Vangke!

Iya terlambat. Pintu Lobby udah di kunci sama guru piket. Aku dan Kise duduk di lantai porselen sambil nunggu guru Bimbingan Konseling yang datang. Nunggu lagi sejam,sampe guru itu datang. Setelah aku ngasih alesan jelas banget kenapa aku terlambat, aku bilang Kise yang terlalu nyantai walhasil setelah keluar dari ruang BK Kise nangis bombay karena di marahin Guru Bimingan konseling :v . Terus,setelah itu di bolehin masuk. Kise langsung mengantarku ke kelas 1-B dia pamit,soalnya di kelas gak boleh ada butler. Hahaha, gak apa-apa ! Aku merdeka ! Seenggaknya dia gak ganggu aku yang lagi belajar dengan mulut bawel tingkat dewa. Oke,siapapun orangtuanya, aku hanya kasihan sama ortunya karena lelaki itu bawel banget. Mungkin bisa jadi Mamanya Kise ngidam nonton acara Debat di tv*one.

Aku duduk di kursi bagian belakang,pas jalan, seisi kelas pada ngeliatin sinis gitu. Walaupun aku di cap The Queens of baper in the World, tapi kalau masalah kayak gini... Ah, bodo amat ! xD

* * *

Satsuki dan Riko nawarin makan bento bareng di pojokan. Engga' kita gak ngapa-ngapain kok,Cuma makan bekal. Hanya mereka yang langsung dekat sama aku dari dua jam yang lalu. Yang cewek rambut pink namanya Momoi Satsuki,dia anak pemilik perusahaan tekstil di suatu daerah di Jepang,tapi dia masuk golongan Iron. Trus, disampingku cewek rambut coklat pendek di jepit,namanya Aida Riko,cucu pemilik perkebunan dan pertanian di daerah Kansai. Tahu kan toko sayur Aida ? Nah,itu dia keturunannya dan Riko masuk golongan yang sama sepertiku dengan satsuki.  
Aku lagi nunggu Ryouta bawain bento ke kelasku. Cih,ini sih bukan butler elit tapi malah bisa dibilang kelas Kakap bukan kelas tuna.

Kise nyengir plus senyum pepsoden* sambil menaruh bekal di meja. Aku langsung ngomelin dia karena lola kayak komputer pentium 1.

"Kok lama banget?"

Dia malah jawab sambil cengengesan, "Biasa, fans menyapaku ssu~"

Hoek.

Aku miringi kepala,Terus Kise malah nepuk-nepuk kepalaku di tambah efek bunga-bunga kayak di Shoujo manga,

"Kyaa Imuuut ssu~! Masa [name]cchi gak tau? Tanya Momocchi aja gih. Iya-iya aku bakal pergi,jangan di dorong ssu!"

"Hah! Dia terkenal ? Seriusan ah!" Aku nyemburin air mineral di depan wajah Satsuki. Di luar ada butler teriak-teriak gak jelas yang di ketahui itu butler milik satsuki. Ah,bodo amat. Sebenarnya aku masih kepo soal kasus 'Mengapa Kise Ryouta butler tamvan /hoek/ dan bawel tingkat dewa bisa punya ribuan fans,bahkan dari siswi kalangan Atas.

Oh,iya. Kalian pasti bingung sama kata-kata Gold atau Iron yang tadi kusebut-sebut dengan bahagia /ga!. Hmm,jadi di sekolah ini masih berlaku perbedaan warna kulit.. eh bukan! Maksudku adalah perbedaan kekayaan dan di bagi 3 golongan. Golongan pertama dan paling Elite yaitu golongan Gold atau bisa dibilang anak 'emas'. Plis lah,kalo kalian mikir wajahnya warna emas itu salah banget! Mereka di kasih Asrama dengan fasilitas WOW yang jauh berbeda dari 2 golongan di bawahnya. Biasanya di huni sama anak-anak dari kalangan Kerajaan atau Kaisar atau Nona besar yang berasal dari luar negeri dan tentunya masih punya hubungan darah sama raja-raja di Negaranya masing-masing, kebanyakan yang dari luar Jepang belajar buat pertukaran pelajar saja, misalnya; Cucu kaisar Jepang sekolah di Inggris,terus Cucu raja Inggris bakal dapat tempat 'khusus' di Asrama ini jangan tanya butler seperti apa yang mereka dapat, yaaah sejajar dengan Kise dkk lah yang notabene Butler level S yang sudah professional.

Yang kedua, Golongan Silver. Golongan di bawah Gold,biasanya di huni sama anak-anak atau keturunan pemilik Perusahaan paling berperan dalam pembangunan Masjid /bukan!/ Maksudnya pembangunan roda Ekonomi di Jepang atau perusahaan terkenal lah. Di sini juga bisa masuk Aktris atau Idol yang lagi beken. Biasanya buat orang intertaiment kayak mereka sih bakal pulang pergi kayak sekolah umum biasa, datang jam 8 pulang jam 3. Tanpa pulang ke Asrama. Tapi ! Kalau ada kegiatan tertentu yang harus nginep di Asrama mereka bakalan ada di Kamar mereka masing-masing kok. Kebanyakan anak dari golongan ini suka membully dan sombong pada Golongan Iron. Kecuali, Aktris dan Idol.

Yang terakhir dan paling payah adalah golongan Iron. Hei ! Jangan salah kaprah nyebut Iron jadi setrikaan :v . Golongan yang serba pas-pasan,kamar kayak kos-kosan,pelayanan gak se-WOW dua golongan di atas,ya kalian pasti biasa bayangkan sendiri.

Tapi anehnya,statusku yang sebagai calon pemilik Asrama ini di tempatkan di Golongan Iron. Kakek bilang,ia gak mau cucunya jadi sombong sama anak-anak lain jadinya beliau menempatkan aku ke golongan terakhir dan merahasiakan semua status sebelum aku di suruh memilih mana butler yang kinerjanya bagus untuk melayaniku. Jadi yang lain hanya tahu kalau aku Siswi pindahan karena beasiswa. Hahahaaha~

"Psst, [Name]-chan cucu pemilik sekolah ini kan?" tanya Satsuki sambil berbisik di telingaku. Aku menatap 2 temanku yang sedang mengunyah bento mereka masing-masing.

Aku mengangguk, "Y-yah begitulah. Omong-omong Satsuki tahu dari mana ?"

Kali ini Riko yang menjawab, "Sederhana saja [name]-chan. Dia itu ratu Gosip yang punya 5 Indera!"

Aku miringin kepala,lagi-lagi mereka memekik kegirangan , "Iih,kawaii~"

"Satsuki memang punya 5 Indera kan ?" tanyaku.

Aku masih setia nunggu jawaban dari Satsuki maupun Riko. Sambil mengunyah tamagoyaki isi sosis ikan,nyeburin tamagoyaki ke saus wasabi. Karena aku suka wasabi,kunyah,kunyah,kunyah,Hingga Satsuki membuka mulutnya.

"Maksud Riko-chan aku menggunakan kelima indera untuk mendapatkan segala informasi. Yeah,mungkin [name]-chan udah terlalu pinter buat memahami apa yang aku maksud jadi kau gak perlu minta di Jelaskan lagi kan ?" Satsuki nyengir. Aku tahu kalau ia memang niat gak mau jelasin maskud ke lima indera itu,mungkin kalau dijabarkan bakalan puanjaaang banget.

Terus,kami bertiga ganti topik. Setelah kasus kenapa Kise bisa punya fans segunung dan Misteri 5 Indera milik Satsuki. Singkat cerita, katanya Kise itu sebenarnya model dan juga lagi kerja magang jadi butler. Kalau menurutku sih,lebih baik jadi model daripada harus jadi babu orang kaya,yang sombongnya sudah tingkat dewa.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 siang. Bell sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu,aku jalan bertiga menuju lobby sekalian nyari Kise yang se-enak udel kabur-kaburan terus.

"[name]-chan sudah ikut club?" tanya Riko. Kami duduk di dekat kolam ikan.

"Uhm,belum sih. Memangnya ada club apa saja?" tanyaku Iseng. Sejujurnya aku paling malas ikut suatu kegiatan sekolah,lebih baik diam di pojokkan sambil baca buku atau melakukan hal yang menurutku menyenangkan.

"Ada Club berkuda,memasak,memanah,club hangar,menjahit,pecinta alam,karate,banyak sih. Coba ikut dulu satu-satu. Aku ikut club memanah." Jawab Riko. Ia nunjukin alat panah yang ia bawa dan sumpah itu keren banget! Warnanya kayu alami dengan ukiran kepala kuda di pinggirannya,lalu untuk anak panahnya sendiri di lengkapi bulu angsa warna hjau tosca.

Aku mencoba memegang alat panahan itu sambil bergaya seakan-akan mau membidik musuh. Berat sih,tapi ini keren. Aku jamin keterampilan memanah jarang di pakai di jaman modern ini yang notabene sudah punya pistol atau senapan yang lebih akurat. Aku mengembalikan alat itu ke tangan kecil Riko. Tak kusangka kukira sekolah ini hanya berisi hal-hal yang feminim. Tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah,malah klub karate sekolah ini katanya pernah menang mendapat 2 medali emas seluruh nasional.

"Kalau mau bergabung bisa datang di hari Senin,rabu,jum'at jam 4. Latihan biasanya hari itu,tapi kalau ada pertandingan buat tim inti biasanya bakal setiap hari. Kalau [name]-chan jadi tim inti bisa dapat panahan buatan sendiri." Jelas Riko sekalian mempromosikan klub panahannya. Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Eh berarti kau itu tim inti ?" tanyaku.

Riko nyengir sambil tertawa renyah, "Ehehe,iya. Aku sudah 2 kali ikut lomba panahan di daerah Kansai."

"Menang? "

"Iya dong,tapi yang keduanya Cuma lolos sampe semi final. Gara-gara senar panahannya udah tipis." Jawab Riko.

Setelah lama nunggu,Kise akhirnya datang. Ia langsung memelukku erat begitu tahu ia berhasil mencariku kemana-mana. Lalu kami pulang ke Asrama,katanya sebentar lagi makan malam mau datang. Tapi kan ini masih jam 4, ah tapi gak apa-apa aku masih lapar.

* * *

-3 Hari kemudian-

Aku datang ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Yaah dengan cara menyeret Kise yang masih santai sambil minum susu. Alhasil Cuma aku sendri yang datang pertama ke kelas. Lalu,datang 5 cewek sambil mendekati mejaku. Ia menggebraknya keras hingga aku kaget setengah mati,menatap manik mereka satu-satu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Antara kesal dan bingung kenapa mereka tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah sok berkuasa. Kulihat emblem di dada kanan jas mereka,hmm~ Logo silver ? Oh,anak silver.

Aku tersenyum manis dan awalnya memang aku tak tahu tujuan mereka ke sini untuk apa. Jadi aku hanya bersikap sewajarnya saja.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanyaku masih tetap mempertahankan senyuman.

"Kau [fullname] kan? Anak beasiswa itu? Tak kusangka kau langsung mendapat butler level S." Gadis dengan surai pirang tersenyum sinis padaku.

"Hey-hey ingat ya! Walaupun kau punya butler level S seperti Ryouta-sama,kau tak boleh terlalu dekat-dekat dengannya." Ujar gadis bersurai merah marun sambil mengunyah permen lolipopnya.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. '-sama' ? Hahaha,jadi mereka fangirls dari Kise yang di bicarakan Satsuki. Aku ingin tahu kebenaran kelompok ini lebih jauh,lagipula apa urusannya untuk masalah butler siapa yang akan melayaniku? Aku hanya tahu bahwa ke tujuh butler akan bergantian melayaniku hingga batas waktu yang telah di tentukan dan pilihannya memang random dan kebetulan yang giliran pertama adalah Kise Ryouta ini.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu, **Nona**?" tanyaku dengan menekankan kata Nona di kalimatku.

Mereka menatapku tak suka. Gadis yang berdiri paling depan- yang kuketahui itu adalah bosnya menempelkan jari telunjuknya tepat di dahiku dengan tidak sopan. Katanya sekolah ini untuk kalangan nona besar? Apakah mereka semua tidak di ajari sopan santun sesama manusia? Ternyata masih banyak tikus-tikus murahan yang berkeliaran di sini. Aku jadi muak! Akupun menepis tangan mulusnya dengan tanganku,lalu menggenggamnya erat hingga berbunyi 'kretek'. Mereka tidak tahu kalau aku dulu mantan Kapten club karate di SMP.

Ia melepaskan tangannya sambil menahan tangis. Tuh kan? Dasar cengeng!

"A-awas pokoknya lihat saja pembalasan dari kami!" Mereka pergi setelah aku menepis tangan si bos.

Aku memandang loker sepatuku yang kotor. Mengambil sepatuku yang sudah basah terkena air pel bekas mengepel koridor,tali dan kulitnya sudah sobek hingga di pakai berjalanpun rasanya tak nyaman. Tch,sial! Sepertinya mereka mulai mengumumkan tanda perang duluan padaku. Oke,akan kucari sekawanan pembully kelas kakap itu sampai ke akar-akarnya. Kuharap Kise tak terlalu kepo atas masalah ini. Setelah mengeringkan sepatu dengan tisu kering. Aku mulai berjalan ke arah luar gedung sambil sibuk mencari butler berkepala kuning dengan sepatuku yang mulai jebol di depannya.

Kise datang sambil tersenyum, Lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi khawatir saat melihatku menenteng sepatu yang rusak. Ia menatapku khawatir seakan bertanya 'Apa yang terjadi ssu'. Tapi aku menggeleng dan mulai masuk ke pintu Helikopter. Setelah sampai,aku segera melempar sepatu dengan berbaring tengkurap sambil memeluk bantal,Kise masih kepo ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi padaku hingga sepatuku bisa rusak dan jebol.

"[Name]cchi... Apa yang terjadi ssu?" Ujar Kise berulang kali sejak aku masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Brukk...  
Tiba-tiba Kise menindihku dengan tubuhnya. Tentu saja sebelumnya aku sudah berbalik menghadap Kise dan hendak mengomelinya karena ia terlalu cerewet dan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Kurasakan hembusan nafas berat yang di hasilkan oleh hidung lelaki kuning di perpotongan leherku. Tangannya menelusup masuk untuk memelukku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku terlonjak kaget dan hendak mendorongnya dari tubuhku,tapi aku juga ingin seperti ini terus.

"Katakan.. katakan ssu,aku ingin mendengarnya." Ujar Kise di telingaku.

Aku menggeleng. Masih susah untuk mengatakan 1 kata bahkan 1 hurufpun aku masih ragu.

Ia mengusap surai hitamku,

"Aku sungguh ingin melindungimu. Tapi,sepertinya aku gagal."

Aku balas memeluknya,menggigit bibirku agar suara tangisan tak tumpah, Tapi sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Hiks..."

Kise tetap mengusap surai hitamku dalam diam. Setelah aku berhenti menangis,ia mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum bak bunga matahari.

Ia mengusap air mataku dengan jari-jarinya. Hufft~ dan itu sukses membuatku malu dan merona bagai kepiting rebus.

"Hehehe~, mulai sekarang aku janji. Aku Kise Ryouta,akan melayanimu bahkan menjagamu hingga waktu yang di tentukkan habis."

 **-Kise Pov-**

Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap air matanya. Sebenarnya aku tahu,tentang masalah sepatu itu. Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa terus-terusan menguntit pelakunya lama-lama. Mungkin,aku akan menyerahkan dan menceritakan masalah ini pada butler yang lain. Maaf [name]cchi aku tak bisa menjagamu sepenuhnya,walaupun kau tak cerita padaku. Aku sudah cukup menjadi butlermu yang paling hebat. Aku ingin jadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir di Hatimu.

Apa aku terlalu Egois ssu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aishiteru yo.."

 **-Kise Pov END-**

 _ **See you...  
**_

* * *

 **A/N :**

[1] Huahuahauahua~ Apa yang sedang kubikin iniii ? ˟ ˄ ˟}7 Akhirnya Jadi juga 3K+ word. Well-well, jadi utangku udah Selesai kan buat chapter ini? Hahahahay ˄ˬ˄}/ Maaf kalau ada typo yang mengganggu mata para readers maklum ngetik dengan kecepatan seribu tangan. /Lu kira iklan detergen? Dan itu endingnya maksa banget yekan? Maaf buat yang gak ngerti sama alur ini, chapter ini Cuma ngsih 1 fanservice di akhir-akhir karena masih termasuk prolog so masih banyak penjelasan tentang ini itu. :v

 **SPECIAL THANKS !**

 **Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu | Magdalenaharuno | Momonpoi |  
Kazuyaaa | Krystal | Kurotori Rei | Uzumaki Himeka | hanchan12 |  
Akashiro46 | Yolandaashari | Mawarbereum5 |  
Rizuki Sakura Kuroko | Niechan Seicchi | And  
YOU ! **

Maaf kalau ada nama yang salah ketik maupun belum masuk di daftar. xD

 **Mind to Review or Favorite ?**

 **Regards,**

 **Kayuyu © 2015**


End file.
